The Last Song
by AdimentVirage123
Summary: Ryan and Kelsi finally see that they belong together in the music world and the real world. Their last song could mean a whole new thing for both of them. RyanxKelsi
1. The Beginning of the End

I looked around at all the happy Wildcats as they hugged friends and family, ready to start a new life after this day. It was sad to see all the people I had made friends with after these past two years, just go their separate ways. Some were going to do great things, no all were going to do great things. Suddenly a tear fell down my face and dropped on to my robe. I swore to myself that I wouldn't cry, but then again no promise lasts forever. I pushed past all the jubilant teens as I made way towards the school building. I looked around to see if anyone had seen me, and that's when a blonde head wheeled around and saw my face. His expression which usually held the look of freedom and confidence melted to a look of worry at the sight on my face. It was Ryan. My friend, my melody, my rhyme and rhythm. The inspiration to all my pieces for Troy and Gabriella.

He moved towards me, but I booked it to the entrance of the auditorium, down the aisle, up to the stage, and plopped down on the chair in front of the piano. It was the only way to go back to what used to be. I started to play, an inner song that was just waiting to be released poured music into the empty room. It reverberated in the room and in my heart. Suddenly, I was lost in the music that seemed to write itself in invisible ink. The tears were flowing now, to the beat of this opus.

A hand stopped my rampant playing and calmed me from the inside out. A sigh broke out and I turned around, Ryan looking at me.

"Kelsi, that was…..beautiful," he breathed, sitting beside me. Just like when he had asked me to prom.

"Thank you," I sniffed. "It just came out."

"That's were the best music comes from," he said smiling his irresistible smile. "But all it needs now is some lyrics."

"I think it started from….," he began laying his hand on the keys.

"No!" I cried grabbing his hand. We looked at each other for a long time, but I broke the trance. "It started from here."

I moved his hands to their correct places on the ivory keys.

He smiled once again, my heart fluttered as he began to play my music, but not with the same intensity.

"You and I are left behind," he sang softly. "In this world of music, were one note leads to another."

I joined in, an octave higher than him.

"To build a gracious song, a masterpiece. One that bests the other."

"We're here to sing one more time, one more verse, one more way to escape the worst in our lives."

"This is our last song together, as one, for once. The world can wait for us."

"That's about all I could think of right off the bat, but we won't leave until it's finished." he grinned, looking at me with his blue eyes.

Hey peeps its AdimentVirage123, this is a little different but I really like HSM so I decided to do a fanfic about the best romance besides Troy and Gabriella. Ryan and Kelsi. They are my favs. There will be more to this, I just ran out of creative juice for the night, but don't worry there will be more. It will be finished! J


	2. Forever as One

"I think it's great so far," I chimed, longing to sing more with him. "give me what you've got."

"In my heart a melody stirs, to be free, to flow around us," I sang sweetly. "To consume the world around you and me, reality hushed."

Then he sang to me, "This song is for you, and only you to hear."

Then together we sang, "Only you, only you. My everythiiiiiiing." the note hung in the air for a moment.

Ryan reached out and grabbed my shoulder, startling me, but not for long. My hands curling around his free one.

"This is our last song together as one, for once, the world can wait…," we belted, hanging on to the note. "…for you and meeeee!!"

"Together."

"This is our last song, as one, for once, with you in my arms," he soloed . "The world can wait." we nearly screamed, holding onto one another, only each other in our views.

"Can Waaaaaiiiittttt."

"For all time, all for once we can love." 

"Together," I sang to him, all emotion pouring out of me. His eyes were glued to mine.

We softened to a hushed whisper. "This is our last song together…." 

We stood.

"…….for once, as one forever. The rest of the world can waaaaaaaiiiitttt."

"Can wait," he sang.

"Can wait forever," I softly piped.

"Forever, forever, while we love, it can wait." we and alternating words.

"For us," I sang.

"For you and me," he spoke.

"This is our last soooooonnnnnggg." we whispered, our foreheads touching as the last bit of energy burst forth feeling his love for me.

Then it happened. "Kelsi, you are my everything."

I melted in his arms. I felt a brush of his lips on mine, I felt how soft they were, how loving they were to me. I kissed back, never wanting to be found, lost in his love.

He broke away and looked at me.

"Kelsi, we're done here. At East High. So let's go. Julliard and our future await." he grinned giving emphasis on the words "our future". He took me in his arms, holding me as I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Together, forever, as one." we whispered together, as we headed towards the back to shut the door on were "we" had began and finished with our last song.

The only light left on in the building was a table lamp on the piano, where we left our song for others to sing, to play, to live. 

Just as we would.

Forever.

Hey, its AdimentVirage123, this is the end of this story my loyal readers. But do not worry. I am not finished with this couple. Ryan and Kelsi forever!! Plz read and review. If I get 5 reviews I will make a sequel with them in Julliard.


End file.
